


blue north

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Museums, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, soft, strangers to potential lovers or friends, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Аоне чего-то не хватает, и он ищет — то ли нечто бо́льшее, то ли просто другое. Поэтому он собирает чемоданы и берёт билеты в Кобе, на восток — на другой конец страны.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Kita Shinsuke
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	blue north

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blue north](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392698) by [yorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorus/pseuds/yorus). 



> название образовано из соединения имëн персонажей.  
> Ao (青) — Blue и Kita (北) — North.

Мияги лежит на севере. Родина Аоне, где ему всё знакомо, где ему хорошо. Место, которое совмещает в себе всё, что он когда-либо называл домом. Конечно, благодаря волейболу он побывал во многих других городах, но всегда возвращался в Мияги — больше ведь некуда, верно?

Но Аоне чего-то не хватает, и он ищет — то ли нечто бо́льшее, то ли просто другое. Поэтому он собирает чемоданы и берёт билеты в Кобе, на восток — на другой конец страны.

Поездка на синкансэне обходится без происшествий. Он пересаживается в Токио. В обоих поездах места рядом с ним пустуют. Но ничего — благодаря этому он может спокойно смотреть в окно и любоваться проплывающими мимо пейзажами. Наблюдать, как меняется рельеф, как голубое небо временами простирается далеко-далеко, а потом — его едва видно сквозь крошечные щели между контурами листьев.

* * *

Своё путешествие Аоне продумал весьма внимательно. В Кобе он планировал провести ровно два дня. Составил список всех мест, которые собирался посетить, выписал график работы и, если нужно, стоимость входа. Расписал всё по дням, отметив на гугл-картах кафе и рестораны, выбранные с помощью Yelp.

Первое место, которое он посещает, — гора Роккё. До станции канатной дороги добирается на автобусе, садится в первый фуникулёр, отходящий в 7:10 утра, и остаётся наедине с собой, видом снаружи и свежим горным воздухом. Солнце уже поднялось, и Аоне наблюдает, как рассвет пробуждает город внизу.

Отсюда всё кажется необъятным. Небоскрёбы становятся крошечными, а целые города — превращаются в простые квадраты и прямоугольники. Обзор ничего не загораживает, вид простирается на мили и мили вперёд — пока не растворяется в барвинковом голубом, поглощённый воздушной перспективой. Аоне представляет себя внизу, где-нибудь на улице, крошечным пятнышком среди миллионов других.

Здесь всё иначе. Кобе — всегда дышит, всегда в движении. Город, который не ждёт. Родная же Курихара в Мияги, напротив, город маленький и более сонный. Там — нужно ждать. Ждать, когда пройдут годы, ждать возможностей. А здесь — Аоне один из миллионов.

Здесь всё иначе, но и верным не кажется. Он не хочет потеряться в толпе; слиться с ней, как очередной прохожий в метро.

Дальше Аоне идёт в сады Сораку-эн, и они оказываются настоящим оазисом среди бетона и стекла. Атмосфера традиций и старинности вкупе с приятной обстановкой — успокаивает. Он наслаждается ароматом зелени в тени камфорных деревьев. Прислушивается к тихому журчанию воды, подёрнутой попутным ветром и плескающейся о каменистый берег пруда.

Отсюда всё кажется уже не таким необъятным. Его окружают не небоскрёбы, а цветы и зелень над извилистыми тропинками.

Это напоминает ему о доме. Чуть-чуть. Земля под ногами, тёплый воздух, а если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что вдоль горизонта тянутся не высотки, а горы.

Он не знает, найдёт ли здесь то, что ищет, — но уже знает: ему здесь нравится.

* * *

На второй — свой последний здесь — день у него запланирован поход в Художественный музей префектуры Хёго. На фотографиях в интернете музей выглядел как некая композиция из негнущихся плоскостей, но внутри него находилась изящная винтовая лестница — из того же бетона. Аоне понимает, что материал этот — очень плотный, и сделать из него что-то, что выглядело бы настолько элегантно, чертовски сложно.

Он садится на поезд и начинает отсчитывать остановки. Согласно гугл-картам, выйти ему нужно на станции Нада. Пять остановок. Аоне видит свободный ряд с местом у окна и занимает его.

На следующей остановке заходят новые пассажиры, и, к удивлению Аоне, кто-то садится на соседнее место. Он оглядывается и краем глаза замечает белые волосы с чёрными кончиками передних прядей и заострённый профиль.

Образ ему знаком, но он не может припомнить, откуда.

Аоне отворачивается и смотрит в окно, пока его не поймали за разглядыванием.

Воспоминания копошатся в голове, ищут контекст для белых волос с чёрными кончиками — словно каллиграфическую кисть впервые обмакнули в чернилах. Они ему знакомы, Аоне должен вспомнить. Дело ясное, что это не мог быть никто из Курихары или из Мияги, потому что там он всех своих знакомых знает хорошо и давно.

Значит, это как-то связано с волейболом, поскольку в своё время Аоне только им и дышал. Национальные он помнит как сон — мимолётный и досягаемый лишь на считанные мгновения.

Национальные. Аоне провёл уйму часов перед экраном, смотрел каждый матч, какой мог и представлял на оранжевой площадке себя. Привычка, оставшаяся со времëн, когда он был второгодкой и следил за каждым матчем Карасуно, чудом прорвавшейся в Токио.

И он вспоминает. Вспоминает чернильные концы прядей на экране телевизора, его голос, как он говорил, что они победят и что команда в хорошем состоянии. Вспоминает Инаризаки — фаворитов турнира того года — и как своими глазами видел их поражение.

Он им тогда посочувствовал. Можно быть готовым на все сто, аккуратным и стойким до самого конца, но всё равно проиграть, и очень быстро.

Но хотя всё это он помнит отчётливо — имя он забыл.

Было бы странно, думает Аоне, ни с того ни с сего заговорить, мол, здравствуй, ты меня не знаешь, но мы оба играли в волейбол, я тебя по телевизору видел, только вот имени не запомнил. Он хмурится от одной только мысли — и продолжает молчать.

Впереди ещё две остановки, и Аоне вдруг понимает — чтобы выйти, ему придётся просить соседа подвинуться и потом крайне неловко пробираться со своего места к выходу.

Когда они отъезжают от станции Санномия, Аоне ёрзает на сиденье: думает, стоит ли встать сейчас или всё-таки подождать своей остановки. Использовать те три секунды между остановкой поезда и открытием дверей, чтобы выскользнуть наружу до того, как в вагон начнут заходить пассажиры. Но своё решение он принимает слишком поздно, и поезд уже подъезжает к станции Нада.

Он встаёт за мгновение до полной остановки поезда и уже готовится бормотать извинения, как его сосед тоже поднимается с места. Аоне не успевает сказать ни слова. Они оба проходят к выходу, и Аоне затягивает в толпу, текущую рекой по незнакомым лестницам вдоль незнакомых колонн. Наконец он находит местечко, где можно остановиться и оглядеться, и пытается угадать, как пройти к южному выходу со станции.

— Куда ты направляешься?

Аоне оборачивается на звук голоса, в котором отчётливо слышится кансайский диалект, и обнаруживает перед собой беловолосого парня из поезда. Думает, что ничего страшного, если он ему скажет.

— Художественный музей префектуры Хёго, — отвечает Аоне.

— Оу. Я тоже. Выходить вон там.

Но парень не указывает направление рукой, а начинает идти, и Аоне ничего не остаётся, кроме как проследовать за ним.

— Аоне Таканобу, — произносит он спустя несколько минут.

— Кита Шинске, рад встрече.

* * *

Он выясняет, что Кита тоже не из Кобе, но живёт в Хёго и время от времени приезжает сюда — поездки стали приятной привычкой. Кита рассказывает, в каком порядке он обычно посещает галереи. Он поклонник Родена: чистые эмоции, отлитые из бронзы и воплощённые в физическом мире. Но больше всего он любит японский модернизм и смешение традиций. По его словам, в галереях современного искусства особенно хорошо. Можно провести целый день в размышлениях, рассматривая нечто, а потом сдаться в попытках найти какой-то смысл самому и просто прочесть табличку.

Аоне рассказывает, что приехал из Мияги, а в искусстве обычно ищет только эстетическое удовольствие. Думает, что ему нравятся свободно движущиеся кинетические скульптуры Сусуму, и как из грубой бронзы в руках Йошитацу рождаются птицы. Он слушает тихие рассказы Киты о японской живописи в Хёго — от традиционного метода Кагаку до красочных пейзажей Каии в стиле нихонга. Пейзажи Каии приходятся Аоне по душе: широкие мазки, залитые лунным светом тихие реки и густые леса. Несмотря на холодные тона и необитаемые виды — одиночества не чувствуется. Он не ощущает ни обособленности, ни меланхолии — ему хочется лишь окунуть в воду пальцы ног, коснуться рукой листвы. Хочется взять и выхватить луну прямо с неба.

Раньше такие места Аоне только снились.

Он на секунду отворачивается от картины и смотрит на Киту, который продолжает разглядывать, созерцать. Возможно, отдел японской живописи — его самый любимый.

Аоне накрывает ладонями голый бетон. Охватывает взглядом вид на Осаку с одной стороны и пейзажи Кобе с другой. Посередине — стоит Кита. Прислоняется к колонне и рассеянно оглядывается. Большие стеклянные окна пропускают полуденное солнце, и лучи его рассекают комнату, заливая светом тело Киты, но не попадая на лицо.

Молча, Кита отталкивается спиной от колонны, вступает в тёплый свет и встаёт рядом с Аоне — посмотреть туда же, куда смотрел он.

— И надолго ты здесь?

— До вечера, — отвечает Аоне. Он вспоминает всё, что запланировал на эту поездку, но такого предугадать никак не мог. Это что-то новое, что-то другое — и по ощущениям очень похоже на то, что он изначально хотел здесь отыскать. Всё ещё не дом — не такой, как в Мияги — но мог бы им стать.

— Жаль, — говорит Кита. Он протягивает руку и отрывает уголок от карты музея, которую держит Аоне. Затем прижимает бумажку к его плечу и достаёт ручку.

Аоне не смеет пошевелиться. Сквозь рубашку ощущает на себе штрихи, вычерчиваемые Китой. Когда нажатие ручки исчезает, он остаётся неподвижным, пока его не подталкивают локтем, и Кита, едва заметно улыбнувшись, вкладывает в его руку кусочек бумаги. Аоне замечает аккуратные цифры, чуть-чуть краснеет и кланяется. Бумажку бережно складывает и прячет в кармане.

— Тебе понравилось в Хёго?

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Я хотел бы однажды сюда вернуться. На подольше.

— Только не слишком скучай, — смеётся Кита.

— Я уже скучаю.


End file.
